Without Her Coat
by MRBee
Summary: Naruto hated perverts. He prided himself in knowing he wasn't one. Then one day he saw Hinata training... without her coat on... It's not perverted if you really like the person right? Naruhina FLUFF one-shot


**Started writing this one when i was writing Ch18 for This Time for Hinata. If you read it, you'll see how i came up with it haha.**

**Well since i always seem to write when i get ready to sleep, This fic is also pretty fresh. Didn't really get to edit so sorry for my mistakes again.**

**-Slight AU 'Sasuke never left-naruverse'  
**

**hope you enjoy the fluff, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**

* * *

Without her coat

"Stupid Sasuke-teme hogging up the whole training ground," the blond complained. Ever since they got back from a mission river country, the normally calm Uchiha had been paranoid that he was 'loosing it'. He had gotten in a fight with one of the grunts that guarded their target and somehow the teen was punched hard in the face that sent him flying several feet. Naturally the whiskered boy had teased him the whole way back. He'd only replied with small grunts and the overly used "He got lucky,"

Now the blond had nowhere else to train. He heard Kiba was out on a mission, 'No use wasting a perfectly empty training field' the thought that any other members of Team Eight, or now known as Team Kurenai, would be using it hadn't even occurred.

But of course he was wrong. Hinata Hyuuga usually trained here when she wanted practice moves outside clan techniques. They were either too prideful in their ways of the Jyuuken or too stubbornly conservative. She tried showing some of the main branch members how they can alter the form in order to make it more mobile but they brushed her off. At least Neji approved, though he was more of a 'I am as steady as a mountain. I cannot be moved,' type of fighter. It was sad that only few people could really see that she was indeed a genius.

At the moment Hinata stood in front of the training stumps in her variation of the Jyuuken stance. Without warning, she took off towards the middle stump. Like water running down the highland, she gracefully swiveled around each stump, striking them at specific points on the way. She did not go through katas, did not repeat a set pattern, but simply moved. The lavender-eyed kunoichi kept a steady pace always on the move and struck out at every opportunity. If these stumps were enemies, they'd be lying on the floor immobilized.

It was there that Naruto spotted the indigo-haired teen. She was finishing off the last few counts of her strikes, trying to envision hitting every last tenketsu. The whiskered teen had never seen anyone, much less Hinata, move like that. The way she was able to freely move about as if she were ducking and dodging invisible foes while shooting out her hands to attack. Or how she could bend her torso every which way and move arms behind her to strike at a target where the Byakugan's blind spot would be.

When she finished, the teen stood back panting slightly while admiring her work. There were very faint marks on each stub, most likely some sort of chakra burn on the bark. Sweat cascaded down her face and neck. Wanting to cool off, she slowly took off her jacket.

That's what got Naruto. Long thick sleeves slid down slender arms while her shoulders were free from the burden. But most of the Jinchuuriki's attention was on the front portion of the girl. Underneath it all, she wore a tight fishnet shirt that started just above her belly button with sleeves that ended a few inches past her elbow. Over it was a black mesh tube top to cover her modest.

His brain stopped functioning after that point, 'Hinata… without her coat… that's HINATA without her coat… those are Hinata's brea… I'm NOT a pervert!' he screamed in his mind, or so he thought. The teen continued to chant those last words while clutching his head. If there were a few things he despised. One of them were perverts. He never fully comprehended the motives of a pervert… until now.

The Hyuuga heiress enjoyed the gentle breeze that cooled her glistening skin. She neatly folded her jacket and set it aside next to her. 'If only there were a lake nearby,' a random thought came across. They were indeed the perfect place for her to train, both with her new techniques and the fact that she could take a dip afterwards. Her thought was put to a stop when a very loud shout of, 'I'M NOT A PERVERT,' echoed across the field. Reacting like a proper kunoichi, she reached in her kunai pouched and readied herself. When her Byakugan activated, she was shocked to see that the intruder was in fact her blond crush.

She let the kunai fall from her hands while slowly approaching. After the first few steps, the young lady noted that her hefty coat was not on her. She quickly retreated to grab her coat.

Like an awkward doe, Naruto stumbled through some foliage. "Uh… Hinata!" he didn't mean to trip on a root and fall straight into the clearing, he also didn't realize he screamed out loud earlier.

The indigo-haired teen had just finished zipping up her coat before turning around to greet him, "N-Naruto-kun! I-I didn't see you there," she cursed herself for stuttering. She was sixteen, four years older, stronger, and more mature than her timid twelve year old counterpart. She shouldn't still be stuttering.

"I didn't know someone was already using this field… I'll uh, just go," the boy turned around hiding a sporting blush.

Her hand reached out, "No! Ano… I mean I really don't mind if you use it. I-I was just about to leave,"

His body turned right around and waved his hands, "No no, I don't want to kick you out of your own training ground," she argued again adamant that he practice here. After a few brief exchanges he settled with a compromise, "We can share the field,"

She smiled, "Hai," her voice was so soft.

Naruto started off with some light stretches and Hinata soon followed. The Hyuuga kunoichi really showed how limber she was with her outrageous stretches. He tried not to look, but that was useless. It didn't seem to matter that she was fully covered by her large coat, he could still imagine her tight figure going through those same positions. Naruto had seen a lot of ecchi things throughout his life, mostly because of perverted senseis and a three year trek with the greatest pervert of them all, but this had been the first time he really had been, to be blunt, turned on.

What was it exactly that did this to him? Her figure? The adorably quite voice? The cute little things she did when she was nervous? He wouldn't deny that in a way, the blond had always thought the indigo-haired heiress was cute. When he came back from his trip with Jiraiya he really began to notice her. There weren't many times they got to hang out, but when they did, she proved herself as wonderful company. Naruto had admitted that she was his favorite friend outside his own team. But now it was on a whole new level.

"Ano, are you ok Naruto-kun? You've been in that same position for the past five minutes," a faint voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Eh, yeah. I was just ano… thinking," it was true.

"What about?" he did not want to tell her.

"Ne, nothing important," he waved his hands around in dismissal. "Say Hinata, you think you can show me that technique you did before?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "You saw?"

The blond began waving his hands around again, "I wasn't spying or anything! I kinda just found you practicing and-and I didn't want to disturb you," his palms started getting sweaty despite the breeze he made with his hands.

"No, it's alright. I-I'd love to show you," her timid voice resurfaced a tad.

"Yosh!" the whiskered teen jumped onto his feet and ran in the middle of the training field.

Her heart started pounding faster, excited not only because she was finally get to test run her new technique on a living person, but also because she was _personally _training with her crush, "Are you ready?"

He steeled his face, "Hai," with that they both took off.

As the two got closer, Hinata slowed down letting the blond have the first strike. He brought his right hand out for a strike but missed horribly. Much like an Uchiha, she was able to guess where the punch was aimed and dutifully dodged it rather than block the attack like most Hyuugas. Ducking under his arm, she tapped him twice on the biceps and triceps. There were no chakra infused in the hits but the touch signified a victory for the female's part. This continued much in the same way. He shot up with twin rising kicks, but she side stepped around him tapping his leg without hesitating. Then he followed with a spinning back kick, but again she ducked under it. Though this time she found an opening and thrust a palm out against him. The blond saw it in the nick of time and grabbed her wrist. Using his momentum, he pivoted his anchoring foot and threw her aside.

'That was too close for comfort,' though it would have been very comfortable in different circumstances.

"Gomen Naruto-kun," the matured teen spoke while holding out a shiny nub. It looked much like his zipper. He reach for his neck to find the metal object but could only feel the fluff of ripped fabric. The whiskered teen laughed out loud greatly.

"Haha That was great! I guess it's dumb fighting you up close," he then took out several shuriken, "So let's try this," with a flick of a wrist, four sharp projectiles hurled themselves on the Hyuuga.

It was no surprise that she effortlessly dodge them. Though he carefully analyzed that her reaction was based on how he through his weapons. It seemed like the perfect time to try out the cool trick he saw Sasuke pull of a few times.

He took out several more shurikens and threw them for distraction. When her attention was divided, the blond threw a kunai this time, though at a much slower rate. She saw this coming and planned to dodge it when a faster kunai shot out and hit the first, causing it to change course. If she had a kunai of her own she would have easily blocked it, but instead she was forced to twirl around and avoid hitting her directly. The iron projectile continued it's course and made a large slash on the teen's jacket.

Naruto paused, "Hinata! You ok?"

The lavender-eyed heiress nodded while checking out the cut. It wasn't too bad, she could easily mend it when she got back, but it would worsen if she continued fighting with it on. 'I'm not embarrassed… I am strong now,' she chanted. Carefully, the teen took off her jacket and folded it neatly once more.

The blond froze, 'It's off again…' he quickly shook his head. He had to focus.

"Ok, I'm ready," she resumed her stance, doing her best to withhold her blush.

He set aside his kunai pouch. It was about time he get really serious. His hand flew into a familiar cross seal and summoned four Kage Bunshins. The five of them charged their prey. Even with the numbers stacked against her, she was able to dispel each clone one at a time. Mimicking what she did to the stumps almost precisely, the endowed teen sent burst of chakra while avoiding his strikes.

It was then that fate intervened. Hinata was forced to leap back to avoid a falling axe kick then swiftly turn around evading a tackle. In doing so, her pivoting foot lost grip slightly and making her twist her body around to avoid a clumsy fall.

Naruto planned on sneaking quickly behind his foe and deliver a swift palm strike and surprised himself when he found a perfect opening. Then whiskered nin saw her slip a bit. His hand was already moving, but didn't want to harm her. As best he could, he slowed down his momentum while she twirled around to face him.

His hand did stop… and cupped her right breast.

The instant contact was made, the rest of his clones disbursed, leaving the two to awkwardly stare at each other for a few seconds. Those three seconds were much too long. Naruto was only one bad thought away from squeezing her firmness. However his conscious finally arrived, noting itself when he flew back ten feet and began dramatically bowing down, "G-Gomen Hinata! I-I-I didn't mean to!" he spluttered

Her arms flew across her chest, "EEP!" her reaction was obviously delayed. Naruto continued his rambling apology, "I-It's O-ok. It w-was just an accident!" she said while crouching down.

Somehow her blush ran fierce from her head down to her feet and she didn't want that exposed as well. Even from that position she was able to calm him down.

"Maybe we should stop here," he suggested.

Hinata didn't want him to go so soon, then again she also didn't want things to get worse. With a reluctant nod, she ran towards her coat and held it tight against her chest.

---------------

The whiskered teen was afraid at first, but was encouraged enough to offer to walk her home. After a fairly silent trip, they were at the gates of the Hyuuga Compound. "Ne, I want to say I'm sorry again, you know, for today,"

She smiled sweetly, "It's fine. Something like that… it's wasn't so bad," he wasn't sure how she felt, but by the sound of her words, it seemed like she didn't really hate what happened.

"Oh… ok. Ne, I gotta go meet up with the breast, REST, o-of the team now," he was relieve when she didn't react to the slip up as if she didn't notice. She was pretending of course. The girl inside her fainted again at the spot.

"Hai. Arigato for accompanying me today. It was… very enjoyable," her cute voice lulling him once more.

"Yeah… well ja ne 'Nata,"

"'Nata?" she questioned. He was about to take it back but was beat to it, "I-it's cute," turning her head to hide a happy smile. "Sayonara Naruto-kun," she waved.

He waved back, but stopped and turned around, "Oi 'Nata!" he called out. The indigo-haired girl was already accustomed to the familiarity. "I was wondering… ano… maybe tomorrow, if you're not busy, we could… ano… have a date?" he hated himself for sounding so nervous. He was Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, and strongest Genin to have ever stayed Genin. Yet something about this girl brought out the vulnerable side of him. The blond wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest, 'A date? He said "date" specifically right? Naruto-kun asked me on a date?' in a zombie like fashion, she nodded her head.

"GREAT!" he shouted, "I'll pick you up at noon! Ja ne!" before she could take back her reply, as if that was a possibility, the blue-eyed teen ran.

Hinata watched the her crush run down the street, vanishing at the corner. When she felt safe enough, she thoroughly expressed all her built up emotions… she fainted.

His spring finally slowed down to a jog, then a walk, but his heart kept pumping a mile an hour. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a familiar presence appear, "Ah Naruto," a silver-haired jounin called out.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he replied, thought a bit confused.

"Hai, I saw you at the training grounds with Kurenai's student," The blond was shocked. "Ne ne, don't worry. I won't tell. I'm just here to congratulate you," he gave the younger male a smile from behind his mask while his eye curved. Then he reached out into his sack, "And give you this,"

Naruto looked on confused. He was handed an object wrapped in a tiny cloth. The teen wasn't sure exactly what he was being congratulated for but gratefully accepted the gift. Slowly he unwrapped it and found inside was a book. After reading the title he discovered it to be one of the early releases of the infamous Icha Icha Paradise novels.

"Welcome to the club," the man happily greeted before escaping in a small cloud of smoke.

The jinchuuriki turned red all over, "Gyaahh! Baka Ero-sensei!" he yelled loudly into the streets as he waved his 'gift' around. Naruto didn't dare let go though. Why would he when he had just discovered the reason why people seemed to enjoy them so much. No he wasn't a pervert, 'It's not perverted if it's some one you like right?' he glanced at the book, 'Yup, it doesn't count!' the young man thought while he whistled on his way back home.

* * *

**I hope Naruto didn't come out too OOC, I like to keep the characters well within their usual manners, all to fit within the circumstances of course, whether it be AU or not.**

**Want More Fluff???**

**Click the rectangle below!**

**\ || /**

**V  
**


End file.
